


take a break

by seakicker



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Teasing, Touching, lots of it lol, this was rushed lmao i wanted to try and get a fic finished before i go back to school, ya it's p vanilla this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: In which Nagi's hands wander too far south during a simple, relaxing massage to soothe you after hours and hours of work.





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> ugh this is rushed and i hate it but i wanted 2 spit smth out before i get super busy w school and work lol
> 
> ill still b writing during the school year dw just not as often rip
> 
> nagi is best idolish7 boy battle me

Nagi's eyes burn into your backside, his eyes tracing your hips and your thighs, watching the way your tight little skirt emphasizes your ass when you bend down to collect some papers you've dropped. He can't help but curse you for wearing a skirt like that, a tight little pencil skirt that rides up your thighs every time you take a step. He watches your hands pull your skirt back down before you stride back to your desk, hips swaying temptingly.

He knows it's dirty to think so, but, God, he wishes he could peel that skirt off of you and bend you over your desk and pay you back for teasing him all day! He wants to see and grope your cute little ass, minus the skirt and minus whatever cute pair of panties you're wearing underneath it. He puffs his lips out in a pout and furrows his eyebrows as he watches Yamato teasingly rub a hand over your hip, his fingers just barely gracing your ass.

Ah, how he wishes him and his touch could be the reason you were blushing from embarrassment. Nagi so badly wishes he could have you all to himself right now!

But, until he can manage to pull you off to the side, he's stuck watching you torture him with your cute little body wrapped in a tight little skirt.

*******

Nagi stifles a yawn as he glances at the clock on the wall, marveling at both how late it is and the fact that you're still working hard at your desk despite how late it is.

"Aren't you tired, my princess? You've been working all day," He says, glancing at you.

You shrug and yawn, and he smiles at that. "I have a lot of work to do," You reply, squeaking with surprise when Nagi walks over behind you and presses a sweet kiss to the back of your neck.

"Nagi!" You scold, but blush with a delighted kind of surprise, secretly relishing in the feeling of his lips on your skin.

He chuckles and hums. "Yes, my princess?"

"N-No kissing!" You declare. "...Not until I'm done with my work!"

Nagi grins at that, his hands rubbing over your shoulders, massaging them lightly. "But don't you want to take a quick break with me, my princess? You've got to be tired!"

"I'm not tired," You say, but yawn, the action betraying your words. Nagi laughs in response, smiling sweetly when you sigh and lean back into his touch.

He leans in close, hands pressing firmly into your shoulders. "Let Nagi-kun take care of you for a bit while you take your break, okay, my princess?"

You nod stand up before quickly turning around and pressing your lips to his, and he grins into the kiss at how the tables have turned.

Nagi pulls away first, albeit reluctantly. "What happened to no kissing until you're finished, my princess?" He teases, hands tracing the sides of your body before settling on your hips with a firm grip. "Or maybe you couldn't wait for your prince's kiss?"

"Something like that," You laugh, resting your hands on his shoulders. "You're right, I really did need a break."

"Of course I'm right!" He replies. "Especially when my princess' break involves me taking care of her."

He presses his lips to yours again, and chuckles against your lips when you playfully slap at his hands for hovering too close to your ass. Judging by the smile on your lips as he kisses you, Nagi knows you're playing, as you don't slap at him again when he gropes at your ass. "Finally," He thinks, relishing in the soft plumpness of your cute ass under your skirt - the skirt that started this whole session.

You let out a pleased sigh as he continues to grope and grab at you, his hands itching to peel the skirt off so he can touch your bare skin. Nagi grins with delight when you don't stop him as he leans you back against your desk until your back is pressed against it.

"This is some break," You giggle as Nagi presses sweet kisses across your cheeks and your nose.

"This is one of the best ways to help my princess unwind after working herself too hard, after all," He replies with a wink. Hands dipping into the waistband of your skirt, Nagi looks into your eyes with a hopeful look on his face. "May I, darling?"

Sighing happily when you nod your head, Nagi makes quick work of peeling your skirt off and tossing it to the side. He takes in the sight of your now bare flesh, adorned in a pair of lacy black panties - how naughty!

"I know we shouldn't be doing this, my princess," He chirps, running his hands up your bare thighs before squeezing your hips. "But you're too gorgeous to resist! It was especially hard for me to resist you today with that tight little skirt you were wearing."

He claims that this kind of act is forbidden, as you're his manager, but the fact that his hands are roaming all over your body and squeezing every part he gets his hands on conveys his desire to keep on touching you. Nagi has you pinned down against your desk, your hand still clutching the papers you were just working on signing.

He chuckles sweetly before leaning in close to hum in your ear. "I know a romance with our sweet manager-chan is forbidden, but I don't want to stop touching you anytime soon."

Your moans of delight and arched back are more than enough to tell him that you don't want him to stop touching you, either. "It's hard for me to not want to touch you when you're wearing a skirt like that," Nagi purrs, referencing your now-discarded pencil skirt that was just a bit too tight and a bit too short for Nagi to ignore.

Grabbing your thighs to pull you closer to him, he hoists your legs up around his hips. "You're just too cute to resist, princess!" He exclaims delightfully, his hands fiddling with the buttons of your blouse. "You don't do this with anyone else, right? I want our cute little manager-chan all to myself!"

You shake your head and moan as his hands grope your breasts through your bra, squeezing them firmly. "Nagi, I have some more work to do," You protest weakly, glancing at the pile of papers beside you.

He lets out a 'tsk' sound before pushing your bra up to grant him access to your bare breasts, his fingers tweaking your nipples. "But darling, you've been working so hard all night! I'm just giving you a little break, okay, honey?" Nagi says, eyes trained on the sight of your body, relishing in the way it's decorated with your disheveled clothes.

Pressing sweet kisses to your neck, Nagi reluctantly pulls his hands away from your soft breasts to grope at your ass. "I've been wanting to touch you like this all day with the way you were teasing with that skirt, my princess," He murmurs against your neck, one hand traveling to your thigh. "Did you wear such a tight little skirt on purpose, darling?"

His touch robbing you of your ability to form a proper reply, you moan out a "no" and run your fingers through his hair. 

"You didn't, sweetheart?" Nagi teases with a chuckle. "Ah, well I'll still take advantage of that decision by playing with you like this all night, okay?"

You're in no position to complain with how good his hands feel grabbing at your body, with one hand groping your ass and the other gripping your thigh. "My princess, you're so soft! You're so gorgeous, darling!" He praises, smiling against the skin of your neck. "Such a cute little princess."

Nagi's praise sends delighted shivers down your spine, and you whine shakily when he moves his hand up your thigh and under the lace of your panties. "You're so wet, my darling. Do you like it when I touch you all over?"

"More, Nagi, please," You moan and nod your reply to his question. He has such nice hands, you can't help but beg for him to touch you more.

He chuckles and gives you a wink, pulling down your panties before running his fingers over your folds. "As you wish, my princess," He purrs into your ear, rubbing his thumb into your clit. He grins with delight when you moan noisily and buck your hips against his hand. "Ah, do you like being touched here, darling?"

His grin only widens when you nod frantically, his pace on your clit increasing. "Keep this a secret from the others, but I love you, my princess," He confesses with a sweet grin, leaning in to capture your lips. You kiss back with need, your hands leaving their place splayed out on the desk to wrap around his shoulders and draw him in closer.

"Oh darling, you're so cute," Nagi groans against your lips, retracting his hand from your clit to grind his clothed erection against you. "So cute, so cute, so cute!"

You moan and shiver as he grinds against you, his hands back on your breasts to grope and knead them. Nagi continues to kiss you heatedly, groaning out his pleasure to touch you and grind against you between kisses.

Your back arches off the desk when he slides two fingers inside of your tight heat, pumping them in and out with a quick pace. "You're so tight, my princess," Nagi teases, scissoring his fingers inside of you and groaning at the thought of your tight pussy clenching around his cock. "Ah, you're so cute! I have such a cute little princess!"

Your cheeks redden at his praise and his sweet nickname for you, your hips pushing back against his hand. Nagi licks his lips and kisses you again, his lips crashing against yours desperately, conveying all his frustration with watching you strut around in that cute little skirt all day and not being able to do anything about it until now. But now that he has you squirming and moaning under him, he can touch you all he wants.

And that's exactly what he does, one hand groping your chest while the other fingers your pussy and flicks at your clit. He chuckles against your lips when you whine after he takes his fingers out of you to touch your body even more as he's wanted to all day. Nagi's hands are grabbing at your stomach, your hips, your thighs, and anywhere else he can get to with your position on your back.

He only pulls his hands away for a second to quickly shove his pants down his legs before stepping out of them, his cock leaking pre-cum at the sight of you all sprawled out and moaning for him. "Princess, I can't wait any longer," He whispers breathlessly against your lips, his hands pinning you down to the desk by your hips. "You're too cute! It's making me so eager to have you, honey!"

You push your hips against his, and he sighs with delight at the delicious contact. "Ah, do you want me too, my princess?" Nagi teases, hooking your legs over his shoulders. "Let me please you then, honey."

Your back arches up off the desk when he shoves himself inside of you letting out a deep groan at the feeling of you tightening up around him. He sucks the air in through his teeth as he thrusts into you fervently, his fingernails digging into your legs. Nagi leans in forward, your legs hooking around his back.

"My princess," He groans breathlessly. "You feel so good, honey! Ah, I've been wanting to do this to you all day with how cute and sexy you looked!"

His praise makes you whine and squirm with embarrassment, and you hide your face in the crook of his neck so he can't see how flustered he's making you. "You're embarrassed, darling?" He teases with a groan interrupting his comment. "Too bad I'm not gonna stop, no matter how embarrassed you get, princess."

He removes his hand from gripping your thigh to rub and pinch at your clit, chuckling with delight at the pleasured squeal you let out. Just as he's been wishing to do all day, Nagi's free hand groped and grabs all over your body, from your breasts to the curve of your waist and the soft skin of your ass. "All mine, okay? I want you all to myself, princess!"

He lets out a choked whine as his pace quickens, kissing you sloppily and eagerly. "If any of the other guys flirt with you the next time you wear a cute skirt, just send them to me first~! My princess' cute body is all mine!"

He doesn't know where this possessive side of him came from - but he thinks it has something to do with the others flirting with you and touching you so casually when Nagi doing the same thing is enough to make his heart burst.

"I love you, my princess - _ah_!" Nagi gasps before kissing you deeply to muffle the sounds he makes as he comes. His sloppy, animalistic thrusts and frantic kissing is enough to make you tense up and moan noisily, his thrusts pushing you though your orgasm.

He stays inside of you, resting his head on your chest as he catches his breath. His lips plant kisses all across your breasts, his hand laced with yours.

"Nagi, get up," You giggle. "I need to finish my work now."

You moan as he sucks and bites on your nipples, his hand toying with your clit as he hardens inside of you again.

"Who said your break was over, my princess?"


End file.
